The Bunkest/Episodes/Season 1: Feline Boyfriend
"Feline Boyfriend" is the second episode of the first season of The Bunkest. Synopsis The Bunkmates work together to hook up Chief Bogo and Mayor Lionheart, finally fulfilling the Bogoheart prophecy. Transcript Narrator: Ah... Bikini Bott- I mean The Bunke- Wait, this is the park, isn't it? I'm so confused... (Lionheart and Bogo are walking down a path.) Bogo: Nice of the princess to invite us over for a picnic, eh, Lionheart? Lionheart: I hope she made lotsa spaghetti! Bogo: Lionheart, look! *Grabs a letter* It's from BJ! "Dear Lionheart and Bogo... The Bunkmates and I have prepared an unforgettable luncheon for you two! Care to visit us?" ...We gotta get to The Bunkest! (Moon Snail is walking by) Lionheart: And you (Points to Moon Snail) gotta help us! Moon Snail: What, me? Bogo: If you need instructions on how to get to The Bunkest, check out the enclosed map around Desert City! (Cut to Moon Snail using the Random-ness Wiki Van 2.0 to drive Bogo and Lionheart to The Bunkest) (Meanwhile at The Bunkest...) Jasmine: Today's the day~! Pixel: Wait, what's happening today? Jasmine: ...Actually I'm not sure! I just like saying "today's the day." It's both cheery and just a little omnious. Moon Snail: (Knocks on door) They're here! BJ: Ooh, it must be those two! (Opens door) (Bogo and Lionheart appear.) Bogo: Well, BJ, we made it, despite your directions. BJ: Ah, Bogo and Lionheart, welcome! I hope you're prepared for an unforgettable luncheon! Lionheart: Yeah. (Bogo and Lionheart go into the dining room and sit down at the table. BJ goes into the kitchen.) (Cut to TS and Madi in the lounge) Tornadospeed: Gee, it sure is boring around here. Madi: TS, this peace is what all true Bunkmates strive for. Tornadospeed: I just wonder what BJ's up to! (Ace walks in) Ace: Hey nyall! Tornadospeed: Aw man, that's not how the scene goes. (Somewhere, Son of the 4th Wall cracks a little) Ace: We can fix it later. Anyway, Bogo and Lionheart are here for lunch! Madi: Oh neat. (sniffs) Is that why I smell smoke? Ace: I haven't the slightest clue of what you mean, Madi. Madi: Ace, I think the kitchen's on fire! Moon Snail: No, Madi, it's just the northern lights. Lionheart: You know what they say! When there's smoke... Bogo: There's fire! Flametail: (Runs into the kitchen) Your majesty, Youtube poop and their memes have seized the dialogue of The Bunkest! Ace: Hmm... How can we help? Flametail: It is written... "Only Bogoheart can defeat Youtube Poops"! BJ: Great! I'll grab some candles! Flametail: There is no time! Your luncheon is enough! BJ: Hmm... You know what they say... All roasters roast roasts! (Pulls the roast beef out of the oven) (Bogo and Lionheart are preparing their napkins as BJ and Madi walk out.) BJ: Bogo and Lionheart, I hope you're ready for mouthwatering roast beef! Bogo: I thought we were having steamed hams... Madi: You are, guys! Plus another meal! (Madi and BJ serve Bogo and Lionheart steamed hams and roast beef.) (Bogo eats the steamed hams) Bogo: ''' You know, these hamburgers are quite similar to the ones they have at Krusty Burger. (It cuts back to Madi and BJ; Ivy appears in front of them) '''Ivy: Hey guys! How’s it going? BJ: It’s doing good, I think. Ivy: Great! Anyways, do you think me and Louie can make desert for them? Madi: I suggest toast! You know what they say, all toasters toast toast! Ivy: That’s not a dessert, Madi! I was thinking a sour cream pound cake, or pumpkin bars, or even chocolate chip cookies! Madi: Well, we can try a cake and do the cooking by the book! Ivy: Great! I’ll tell Louie (Runs off screen) Ivy (O.S.): Louie!!! Louie: What??? Ivy: Let's do a cake! Louie: Okay! (Madi, Ivy, and Louie sing "Cooking by the Book" while making cake.) Ivy: Oh boy this will be good guys! Moon Snail: That looks nice, but I know what else we can make! (The can-can starts playing) Moon Snail: YES KIDS, IT'S TIME FOR SPONGEBOB MACARONI AND CH- (Madi glares at Moon Snail as the music stops) Madi: Don't. Moon Snail: Oh. Okay. *Walks out of the room with his ears drooped down* Ivy: It’ll be ok, Moonie! We can have for dinner tomorrow! Moon Snail: Did you just call me- Ivy: (Runs to the oven) The cake’s ready! Moon Snail: Sweet! May I have a slice...? Ivy: Sorry Moon Snail, but NO! This is for Lionheart and Bogo! Moon Snail: ...Such a shame. (He walks out of the room with his ears drooped down again) Ivy: Louie, put the frosting and toppings on the cake. I’ll be right back (Runs out of the room). Louie: Got it! (he begins to decorate) (Ivy runs in wearing a beautiful waitres outfit.) Madi: That’s very pretty, Ivy! Who made it? Ivy: Nose Marie knitted it for me! (Nose Marie shows up) Nose Marie: I have a talent for knitting after all. Ivy: (Patting Nose Marie) Of course you do, Nose Marie. Nose Marie: Oh, thank you, darling. Ivy: No problem. Now, let's bring this cake to Bogo and Lionheart! Flametail: I got it! *Grabs the cake and walks out to the dining room* Hello, you two! I've got you- *Sees an ice cube on the ground* GWAUAUAGH! *Falls over and flings the cake* Bogo: Snooping as usual, I see! (Turns out the cake landed perfectly on the middle of the table without making a mess) Bogo: ...No, it's fine. (Heather appears with a notepad; Murloc is on her back.) Heather: Is the date going well? Bogo: The... what? Pixel: Shut up, Heather! (looks at Bogo) It's nothing! Just a purely platonic dinner! (Suddenly, Youtube Poop (Who looks like a fusion between all of the other YTP characters) rises out of the ground) Youtube Poop: Muahahahahaha! Join me, Bunkmates, and I will make your faces the greatest in Desert City! Or else you will die. *Floats towards the camera while making a hideous face* Moon Snail: Oh no... Pixel: Hell yeah, I love Youtube Poop! (Pixel runs toward Youtube Poop, only for Ivy to stop them.) Madi: What? Moon Snail: We're screwed squared. Ivy: Yikes! To my secret base! Moon Snail: Wait, you have a secret base? When? Ivy: My roommates built it. Anyways, RUN!!! (All the Bunkmates in the room run into Ivy’s secret underground base.) (Cut to: Ivy and the Bunkmates in the former's secret underground base.) Ivy: We'll be safe in here, for now. (Suddenly, two dogs: one female with a pink dress and an orange beanie, the other with a light blue baseball cap, a light blue shirt with pockets and a tie, and light blue shorts, jump up on Ivy.) The two dogs: Ivy! Ivy: Hey Pinto, Whopper! Pixel: This is stupid. (Pixel digs out their phone and starts dicking around on it.) Pinto: What was today’s adventure? Ivy: It ain’t over. The reason we are down here is because we are being attacked by Youtube Poop! Pinto: Youtube Poop? Oh no! Whopper: Hey! I fought that guy before! He was terrorizing a City, when I came along and beat him! (Ivy and Pinto giggle as everyone else looks confused.) Next Episode Preview Jasmine: Hey guys, who ready for the Planet Sheen experience? Tornadospeed: Oh no... Moon Snail: Not me. Jasmine: You'll see us watch this show in the next adventure, "Sheen-Mania". See ya soon! Category:The Bunkest Category:The Bunkest Season 1 Category:The Bunkest Episodes